


I had to kill you

by Dramaticvillaneve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, also domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticvillaneve/pseuds/Dramaticvillaneve
Summary: After shooting Eve, Villanelle comes back for her. They start a new life together, although there’s still anger from both parties.





	1. Chapter 1

Bang.

That’s how it all ended. A quick shot. Unexpected. At least for one of the parties involved. One that made the whole ancient forum reverberate and then go into the deepest silence. 

Eve laid on the floor. Her blood slowly covering it in a vibrant red colour. It looked like a scene extracted from a greek tragedy. Two passionate gladiators who had just enroll in the biggest battle, one where there could only be one survivor.  
Eve had always liked tragic endings. Niko used to say they were predictable, but she found them fascinating: the inevitable knowing that things won’t turn out for the best. No way things would work out for the main characters at the end. No happily ever after. After all, happy endings were boring, she used to think.

That’s why Eve would have probably liked the scene, if she could have been able to witness it. But she couldn’t. She had lost consciousness the moment she had hit the floor. And also for this reason she didn’t see what followed, either. She didn’t hear the high-heeled steps, rushing towards her. The red silhouette that kneeled next to her, the colour matching her own blood on the floor, the hand that got tangled in her curls, holding onto them with desperation, and the cat-like eyes that stared at her for a bit too long.  
“Oh, Eve” whispered Villanelle, before carrying her out of the forum.


	2. I think I'll sleep on the couch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve wakes up in the alaskan cabin. She is confused and wants answers from Villanelle.

Eve woke up. It had all been a dream. The loud bang that she had heard was actually just the crackling of the fireplace that was next to her, she thought. She contemplated the dancing fire for a few minutes, hypnotised by it, and fell asleep again.  
Eve woke up again, this time violently, and she regretted inmediately doing so. Her head was spinning and she felt an acute pain in her stomach. She got up slowly from the couch she was resting in and looked around. She was in what look like a big wooden house. She felt dizzy again. How did she get there?  
Disoriented, she walked around the house til she found the bathroom. The moment she contemplated her own reflection in the mirror, she started to remember: Rome, the twelve, Carolyn, an axe covered in blood… Villanelle. Eve slowly lifted up her sweater and discovered a white gauze pad that covered a small part of her abdomen. She run her hands through her hair in an attempt of clearing her mind,but she didn’t have time to do this, because in that moment she heard the entrance door opening.  
“Oh, god. Oh my god.” Eve looked around the bathroom desperately for something she could use to defend herself. She noticed the toilet brush sitting next to the sink and had a quick déjà vu. She grabbed it, mortified, and left the toilet quietly. Whoever had entered the cabin was now in the living room. Eve could see her silhouette against the fire. Then she saw something else: blonde long hair falling down the back of a woman that was standing in the middle of the room. She didn’t turn around to face Eve, but she knew inmediately who she was. Eve tried to suppress a gasp, but failed. The woman turned around for the first time. She was holding some logs in her arms. When her eyes met, Eve felt a shiver run down her spine, but she couldn’t identify the feeling that provoked it.  
“Oh, hello Eve.” Villanelle said, casually, then proceeded to chuck some logs into the fireplace.  
Eve walked slowly towards her, like she was approaching a feral animal, until the only thing that separated both women was the improvised weapon from the toilet that Eve was still holding tightly.  
“Where am I?” was the only thing that Eve could manage to say.  
Villanelle chucked a couple more logs into the fireplace and turned to face Eve. Only then did she realize how close the brush was from her face. She arched an eyebrow.  
“Do you have a thing for toilet brushes? It’s the second time you threat me with one.”  
“What, no I-“ Eve looked at the toilet brush and then back at Villanelle, slightly confused by the sudden change of topic.  
“I mean it’s a bit odd but we could make it work I guess. I do have a thing for bathrooms.” Villanelle nodded, convinced, and looked as if she was actually picturing it in her head.  
Eve dropped the toilet brush and quickly changed it for the poker that was next to the chimney. She pointed it at Villanelle and hoped she didn’t realise she had no idea how she’d use it if she actually needed to.  
“Tell me where we are. NOW. Please.” Eve cursed herself for slipping in the “please”. Of course she had to be polite, even while facing an assasin.  
Villanelle hold her hands up, as in a peace sign. “Okay, Okay”. Then she walked towards the nearest window and drew back the curtains. A white cloth covered everything in sight. There was what looked like a semi-frozen lake a few feet away from them. A couple of trees completely covered in snow aswell. And… That was it. “Welcome to Alaska”. Announced Villanelle, with a proud smile.  
Eve couldn’t help but laugh. It was a disbelief laughter. It couldn’t be possible. Then her expression got darker: “Are you out of your mind?”  
Villanelle looked like she was actually thinking about the question and looking for a good answer.  
“How long have I even been here?”  
“Two days. You’ve been in and out of consciousness. Sleeping for the most part.”  
Eve walked around the room, looking at everything like she couldn’t believe what was happening.  
“You snore a lot, by the way.”  
“What” Eve wasn’t listening to her anymore. Two days. In Alaska. How did she get there.  
“It’s okay, I think it’s cute.” Villanelle said, reassuring.  
Eve was still looking everywhere, trying to understand. The fireplace, the big table in the middle, some pictures of european landscapes hanged on the wall. Then she looked at Villanelle, intensely, as if she had just realised something: “You shot me”  
Villanelle put her hands up, like she was innocent. “Well, you did stab me so I think we’re even.”  
Eve’s thoughts were rushing in her head and coming out of her mouth like a cascade. “wait, are you going to kill me?”  
Villanelle rolled her eyes, impatient. “Eve.”  
“Oh my god, you are.”  
“I’m not.” Villanelle let herself fall on the couch. She looked bored now.  
“Where’s my phone? I need to get my phone.” Eve, on the contrary, looked panicked.  
“Eve, sit down”.  
“I’m not going to sit down and… “ Eve couldn’t finish the sentence. She felt a sharp pain in the stomach again that made her bend over and clutch her stomach.  
“Look, you really need to sit down.”  
Eve lifted up her sweater and saw that the white gauze was slowly turning red. She instinctively put her hands on it. “Eve” Villanelle had gotten so close to Eve she could feel her minty breath on her skin. She grabbed Eve’s hand softly, sending a tingling feeling all the way to Eve’s scalp and making her forget about the pain for a second. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
Villanelle lead Eve to the couch. “I need to have a look at it”. She extended her hands towards Eve, who retreated instinctively.  
Villanelle snorted, impatient, and grabbed the toilet brush from the floor. She handed it to Eve with an ironic smile: “You can hold onto it if it makes you feel better, okay?.”  
Eve gave her a glaring look, slowly regaining some confidence. Villanelle put the brush back on the floor “okay, then.” She proceeded to lift up Eve’s sweater, enough so she could see the wound.  
“It was all a set up”. Villanelle said, while starting to remove the gauze.  
“What”  
Villanelle ripped off the gauze with a quick movement. Eve dugged her fingers on the couch and flinched.  
Villanelle opened her eyes in an exagerated manner: “I’m sorry”. She grabbed an emergency kit from under the couch. Then poured some alcohol in a new gauze and pressed it on Eve’s wound. Eve clenched her teeth “What did you mean it was a set up?”  
“Carolyn… Turns out she was the real boss after all.”  
“What are you talking about?” Eve was starting to get impatient.  
“She sent you to Rome to die, Eve. It was a suicide mission.”  
Eve looked away. She stared for a few seconds to the paintings on the wall. She knew Villanelle was right, but she couldn’t admit it to her. She couldn’t admit it to herself.  
Villanelle poured some more alcohol and pressed it against Eve’s skin again.  
“She used the both of us, actually, to get rid of Peel without getting her own hands dirty.”  
Eve still couldn’t bare to look at Villanelle. She knew she was right.  
“I got some good cash out of it, that’s good. Even though now I get to be stranded here watching not to get killed by two different organizations. I mean it’s flattering to have that much attention but…” She wrinkled her nose in dislike. “I’m just really not into alaskan food. Did you know they put reindeer meat in hot dogs? Crazy, right?  
Eve tried to collect her thoughts. “why am I here?  
"Do you know how long Alaskan Winter is, Eve? Id get bored so quickly without any company."  
“Please.” Eve needed to know. She needed to hear it from Villanelle. The real reason she had brought her there.  
Villanelle looked at Eve with intensity and Eve swore the assasin’s eyes had suddenly become brighter. “Because I like you enough to not let you get killed like a dog by MI6 or The Twelve, which is what would have happened if I had let you go in Rome.”  
Eve couldn’t hold Villanelle’s gaze any longer. She thought about Carolyn and the last conversation they had. Hugo bleeding on the floor. The axe entering Raymond’s scalp. The shot.  
She closed her eyes. “I just… I want to go home.“  
Villanelle covered the wound, now clean, with a new gauze pad. "I’m not keeping you hostage. You can leave if you want to.” She clenched her jaw for a second, then relaxed again. “But you do need some more resting. At least two days, or you will get a nasty infection as soon as you walk out the door." Villanelle lifted her shirt to make her own scar visible. “Trust me, I know.“  
“Okay. Yes. Two days.” Eve was too exhausted to argue. She did need to rest. She wouldn’t last a day outside in that condition.  
Villanelle pretended to be offended. “Yes, Eve. Just two days. Do you think you can bare being around me for 48 more hours?”  
Eve let her head fall back on the couch and closed her eyes. She had a lot of things to process, but she was just too tired to do so just yet. She fell asleep again, but was woken up by Villanelle’s voice a few minutes later.  
“Okay,it’s not that bad.” Villanelle lowered Eve’s sweater and stood up. “In about half an hour you can take another pain killer.” She gave a quick glance to a small pill bottle that rested on the table. “No more fun trips to the bathroom though, sneaky girl, or you will never heal properly.” On her way to the stairs, she grabbed the toilet brush. “I’ll take this, if you don’t mind. We do’t want to get you more excited for today.”  
Eve stood up too. “Wait, where are you going?”  
Villanelle laughed quietly: “I’m going to bed, Eve, It’s late. You should too, by the way.”  
Eve: “Oh, okay, yes. Good night, I guess.” She felt weird as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Wishing Villanelle good night. Of course she had just done that.  
Villanelle, smirked lightly: “Night, Eve”. She started going up the stairs, then stopped and looked at her again. “You know, you can sleep upstairs if you prefer.” She said softly, but her expression changed to mischief when she added:“there’s plenty of room in my bed.”  
Eve rolled her eyes and pointed to the couch: “I think I’ll sleep here.”  
Villanelle did a quick gesture with her hand, as if she was saluting a superior: “sure, boss.” And then disappeared up the stairs.  
Eve was left alone, again. So se sinked in the couch and let her mind get lost again in the sounds and images that the fire created against the burning wood. She closed her eyes: “Just two days.” She thought to herself. “Two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was longer and messier than expected. English is not my first language so I hope I didn't mess up a lot and you still enjoyed the story!


End file.
